The Mural of Legendary Pokémon
Here is the scene where our Heroes enter the old ruin temple and sees an ancient mural of the Legendary Pokémon war and the Digidestined and their Digimon except Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon they appear in a binary data system in War of the Apocalypse. (Later we cut to our heroes are walking in the jungle of amazon) Carver Descartes: (Sees Jeri sobbing a little bit) There, there, Jeri. There's nothing to be sad about. Zoe Drake: Yeah, I know. I miss Zoe Orimoto too. Rex Owen: The DigiDestined and their Digimon are in a better place now. Jeri Katou: I didn't want him and others to go! I want him to be with me, forever! Tino Tonitini: Forever? What do you mean? Kazu Shioda: It means she's in love with Takato. Tino Tonitini: I see. Max Taylor: Guys, look! (They see the old ruin temple covered in trees and vines) Impmon: What is that? Skips: It's a temple. (Then they walk to the temple and they look inside) Michelangelo: Whoa. Cream: How old is this temple? Donatello: Must be 1,000 years old. Emerl: Does anyone have fire? Serena: Braixen, come on out. (She throws her Pokeball to summon her Braixen. Then Max turns on the light on his horn) Serena: Thank You Braixen. Tino Tonitini: Good, Max. Now we can see in the dark. Emerl: Tails, you still have those matches? (Tails gets the box of matches) Tails: Here you go. (As the torch is now on fire they look everywhere until they see the picture of Latios and Latias) Davis Motomiya: Look. Laura: Latias and Latios? Knuckles: Why is there many pictures of Legendary Pokémon? Tish Katsufrakis: Beats me. Emerl: Whoa! Sora: Look at this! Ash Ketchum: What is this? (Then they look up to see the whole ancient drawings of Legendary Pokémon and on top of another Legendary Pokémon is Arceus) Clemont: Is a mural drawings of all Legendary Pokémon and Arceus. Zander: That picture is huge. Tino Tonitini: This must be the ancient drawing of the Legendary War that started 1,000 years ago. Jeri Katou: If only Takato was here, he should've seen this. Kenta Kitagawa: (He took a picture of the ancient drawing with his camera) It looks magnificent. (Then suddenly Pikachu and Lucario hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter Pikachu? Lucario: Trouble. (Then suddenly a foot came out of nowhere making the heroes turn around to see Bowser and all the Villains are here) Bowser: Hello, there! Davis Motomiya: Bowser! Veemon: Not you and the other bad guys again! Tino Tonitini: Oh, great. They must've followed us here! Twilight Sparkle: Get out right now! Mr. Ross: No, can do. Adagio Dazzle: Come on, love. Join us. Tino Tonitini: I said no! I'll never join you, okay! Sunset Shimmer: As I told you he belongs to me! Shredder: Then how about if we destroy all of you. Leonardo: Bring it on! Tino Tonitini: We'll make you pay for what you all did to our friends!!! (The heroes charges towards the Villains and they fight each other) Galvatron: Die, Prime! Optimus Prime: You will be destroyed, Galvatron! Galvatron: That is why I have no fear! (Optimus and Galvatron fights) Leonardo: (Fights Super Shredder) You kill them! Those kids and their Digimon our best friends! And you kill them! Super Shredder: Those annoying DigiDestined have foiled our plans all the time. Now there dead, there not here to protect you! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes